Metal Chara
by DarkRoxas95
Summary: Easter is building a new metal gear that will help them capture the embryo but Snake has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys this just came to me I only have one idea on how to put Amu and he others in but I'm open to any of your guys ideas so put away on how to put Amu and the others in the story. Here is my way of putting them in Amu will be kidnapped by Easter and snake saves her. Like I said before I'm interested in what you guys have for an idea. Also this story takes place around episode 90

________________________________________________________________________

Japan four years ago. We had classified intelligence that new type of metal gear was being developed. The whole thing stank but our noses have been out in the cold for too long.

Normal Pov

"This is snake do you read me Otacon?"

"Loud and clear Snake."

"I'm in front of the Easter building are you sure that a new Metal Gear is being built here?"

"Yes the data came from a reliable source."

"Ok were should I go first?"

"There's a computer terminal with the data we need to learn more about this new Metal Gear. It should be on the top floor of the building."

"How do I get in?"

"Use the stealth camo and sneak inside from there on it's a solo sneaking mission."

"I know I know."

"Alright let m tell you what I've gave you. Your weapon is a MK. 2 tranquillizer gun. Alright Snake you better get going call me on my frequency 141.12."

"Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Im in a bad mood because Shugo chara doki ended but I cant help it. It was a well drawn out anime/manga I kno that there is going to be a third season but still. Hope you all like the newest chap. Also sorry for the long delay have been busy with things.

Note I don't own metal gear solid or shugo chara I do own however the plot of this story.

______________________________________________________________________________

Amu's Pov

"Amu wake up," I heard ran yell.

"Come on desu~," said Su.

I slowly opened my eyes. My head felt it was hit by a bus.

"What happened," I asked.

"Amu don't you remember you were taken by Easter last night," said Miki.

"How did that happened?"

"Easter sent Ikuto to capture you."

"Ikuto," I said softly.

Then I felt tired again and went to sleep.

Snake's Pov

I moved through the halls without being seen. As I walked through I saw a poster of a guy name DL and it said that he would be a concert. I put it to the back of his mind and headed towards the security office.

"Otacon I'm in the main security office," I said.

"Good work snake now see if you can find any information on the new Metal Gear," he said.

I punched at the keyboard and found what I was looking for.

"Otacon I've found the data."

"Good works tell me what you found."

"It seems that this Metal gear isn't nuclear like the others."

"That's interesting why would this company make a Metal Gear and not make it nuclear?"

"Yea but that's not all the Metal Gear is to be used to capture something called the embryo."

"That is also strange what is the Embryo? Snake try taping into any of the security cameras and see if you can get a picture of what the new Metal Gear looks like."

"Ok………… What the."

"Snake what's wrong."

"There's a thirteen year old girl knocked out in one of the cells."

" Snake I think It would be best if you went and get that girl out of here before we go any father in this mission."

"Roger that."

I walked out the security office and stared towards the cell blocks.

Amu's Pov

I started to wake up again.

"Desu~ you're alright," said Su.

"Yea I fell a lot better."

"I think we should get out of here," said Ran.

"Right my own heart unlock."

I didn't transform into Amulet Heart.

"What what happen?" I asked.

"Amu the humpty lock it's gone," said Miki.

I looked down towards my chest and I saw that Miki was right the humpty lock was gone.

I heard some foot steps outside the cell door then it opened up. A man that looked to be in his late thirties was standing at the entrance.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's not important," he said.

"Come on just tell me please," I said giving him a puppy dog look.

"HA HA HA that face isn't going to work on me but I'll tell you anyway my name is Snake."

"Snake what kind f name is that?"

"Don't push it I can leave you her if you get on my nerves."

"Ok but first I need to find my necklace."

"We don't have time for this."

"That necklace is very important to me."

"Fine here," he said sounding a little irritated he handed me a small device.

"That's a stealth camo device it will make you completely transparent to turn it on press the green button."

I did as I was told and sure enough he was right I was invisible.

"Amu where did you go?" asked Ran.

"I'm invisible just follow Snake," I said loud enough that only my charas could hear.

Snake pulled out a gun and started to lead the way.

"Amu do you think you can trust this guy?" asked Ran.

"I don't know but I have to get out of here somehow."

"we continued till we were in the director's office. I saw the humpty lock and grabbed it and put it in my pocket.

"I found my necklace we can leave now," I said.

"Ok."

Snake continued to lead the way till we got to the front door. Then a bunch of security guards came and ambushed us.

Snake started shooting his gun and my charas and I went under a table to keep from being hit by stray bullets.

Once snake was finished with the guards I came out.

"Th-They aren't dead are they?" I asked.

"No just knocked out."

We got to his car and I got in.

"What school do you go to kid?" he asked.

"My name is Amu and I go to Seiyo Elementary."

"Ok."

Snake started up the car and then we headed to my school.

Once we were outside I said," Think you for getting me out of there."

"No Problem," he said.

I ran to the royal gardens to tell the others what happened.

Ok so that's the end of this chapter note that I may change the time that this story takes place.

Thank you everyone for reading and plz review.


End file.
